I'm With You
by Shinimegami5
Summary: *Songfic* Ever since he recieved the Millennium Ring, Ryou Bakura's life has been nothing but miserable. So Ryou decides to end it all. But when a girl suddenly stops him, he thinks about what he's doing. Is death really what he wants? R&R plz! ^.^


Shinimegami: I back with another songfic!  
  
Ryou: Hey, how come your songfics always center on me?  
  
Shinimegami: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your cute! ^-^  
  
Ryou: *blushes*  
  
Iris: Oooooh! Wyou is bwushing!  
  
Ryou: *blushes even more*  
  
Shinimegami: *huggles Ryou* Okay, now for the fic!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavinge. But of course, Ryou-san would be mine if I did! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy called Ryou walked silently in the darkness. Light sheets of rain fell from the night sky. He had left the house after his yami had given him another one of his beatings. Without a raincoat or anything, Ryou walked on the now-slick sidewalk towards the local bridge.  
  
The deep water below the bridge was a dark as the night sky itself, with a continuous display of ripples from the rain. Ryou stared down at the water, his chocolate eyes no longer filled with the joy of day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou wished that his yami was more like Yugi's. Kind, caring, and...gentle. His own yami was the exact opposite. Just like the storm. Cold, hard, and merciless. Of course, Ryou could have just called Yugi or one of the others after the beating. But what good would that have done? It wasn't like Yugi, Joey, Téa or Tristan would have been able to suddenly stop all of the pain inside his heart, his body, and his mind...  
  
The rain mingled with the tears on Ryou's face. He looked down at the black water again. The outline of his reflection looked back at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain began to come down harder. Ryou gripped the wet, slippery railing on the bridge. He couldn't hear anyone else around him. Ryou didn't seem to notice as the wind began to howl slightly. The ripples in the water under the bridge became small waves.  
  
Brushing his soaked silvery hair out of his eyes, Ryou gripped the railing tighter. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care. It would be alright in the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind seemed to grow stronger, but Ryou still didn't seem to notice. The thoughts of his life were going around in his mind. He thought about how his life was before his father had given him the Millennium Ring. Before he had his yami. Before his life became a living hell. Before everything he had loved over the years had become a distant memory. Before he thought about...death.  
  
Ryou didn't even shiver as a gust of cold wind and rain came down on him. So many times, he had tried to think of a way to end his suffering. Like slitting his wrists, poisoning himself, stabbing himself, and taking overdoses of drugs. And so many times, his yami had caught him in the act and stopped him. Not because he cared, oh no, of course not. Because he needed a body. A host. Someone to share spirits with. Or, in his yami's words, a slave. A victim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou couldn't count the many times that he had wished for someone to come and rescue him. Someone to come and tell him that it was alright, that no one would hurt him anymore. Someone who actually cared.  
  
But that never happened. And it never would happen. Ever. Ryou shook his head, shaking come rain water out of his hair. It was time. Time to end it all. This time, his yami wouldn't stop him. No one would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gripping the wet railing firmly, Ryou swung a leg over it, then the other. His hands still held onto the bridge railing as he sat facing the black waters. All he had to do was let go, and take a big breath, and it would be all over. Ryou closed his eyes, and was about to push off.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Ryou's eyes opened and looked behind him. A girl with a black raincoat and an umbrella stood there a few feet away. The wind suddenly died down, and all sound was cut out. Ryou and the girl continued to stare into each other's eyes. The girl lowered her hood, showing her brown hair. Ryou turned back to face the water again.  
  
"Ridding myself of all my pain and suffering," Ryou said quietly.  
  
"But...you can't!" said the girl, coming closer. Ryou leaned out a bit, and the girl stopped and backed off. She tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everything," said Ryou. He added quietly, "I want my old life back."  
  
"But that's no excuse to kill yourself!" exclaimed the girl. "What about the people who love you? Your friends? Your family?"  
  
"You don't understand," Ryou sighed. "My life's not worth living anymore. If you were in my place, you would probably do the same." The girl couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There must be somebody that you don't want to leave behind," the girl finally said.  
  
"There isn't," said Ryou. No one was ever there for him. Not even his father. He was always on "important" digs in different parts of the world. Always to busy to be there for his only son when he needed him the most.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please," the girl said. "Don't do this." Ryou looked over his shoulder at her again. Why was this girl suddenly concerned about his life? She just comes out of nowhere and tells him not to end his life.  
  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?" asked Ryou. The girl was silent before she spoke again.  
  
"Because I've had friends who have done it before," she said. "They thought that nobody would care whether they died or not. But people did care. Everyone did care whether they died or not. And now, I'm asking you not to do what my friends did."  
  
Ryou was silent. His mind was filled with what the girl had just said, and the reasons why he wanted to end it all. That girl's friends probably didn't have a yami beating them up all the time. Or a father who found work more important than family togetherness. Ryou's mind felt like it was going to explode. What was the right thing to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please..." the girl said again, taking a step closer to Ryou. "Don't make the same mistake...that my friends did..." The wind seemed to pick up again, and Ryou tightened his grip on the railing.  
  
'Maybe this girl is right,' thought Ryou. His father probably would miss him... When he wasn't of on digs, he had always been there for him... And his friends...they really had never let him down. In fact, they really were there for him when he needed help...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl reached a hand out towards Ryou. He looked at her hand for a moment before slowly reaching his own hand over. The girl took Ryou's hand in both of hers and Ryou slowly climbed back over the railing. They looked into each others eyes once more, neither of them saying a word.  
  
"Thank you," they both said at the same time after a moment of silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, your freezing!" said the girl, feeling Ryou's cold arm. Ryou felt like he was soaked to the bone. The girl took off her black raincoat and placed it over Ryou's trembling shoulders.  
  
"You okay now?" she asked Ryou.  
  
"Yes," Ryou replied quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" asked the girl.  
  
"For what I was about to do..." said Ryou, lowering his head. The girl smiled.  
  
"Just forget about the whole thing," she said. She put her arm around Ryou's shoulders and pulled him close to her side. Ryou was suddenly glad for the extra warmth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou reached up and grasped the girl's hand gently. The girl held her umbrella over both herself and Ryou.  
  
"Come on," she said. "I'm gonna take you home so you can warm up. You can stay as long as you want to. Okay?" Ryou nodded, and they started walking off and away from the bridge.  
  
"Okay," said Ryou. "I'm with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm with you...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: So, how'd you all like it?  
  
Ryou: Hey, I'm not suicidal!  
  
Shinimegami: Sorry, Ryou-san. The idea for this fic just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone after that.  
  
Ryou: Well, at least it's just a fic.  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. *huggles Ryou* Well, I hope you all liked it! Remember to R&R! ^.^  
  
Iris: ^_____^  
  
All: Ja Ne! ^.~ 


End file.
